The complexity of executable code (e.g., applications) is ever increasing as the amount of functionality that is provided via the executable code increases. For example, executable code may include hundreds of thousands to even millions of lines of code, such as in an operating system. Additionally, the complexity of the executable code may be further magnified when one collection of code is configured to interact with another collection.
An application, for instance, may be configured to interact with an operating system. Further, as newer versions of the application and/or operating system are developed, the application programming interfaces utilized by these collections of code may change. This may further complicate continued development of each collection of executable code, which may lead to frustration on the part of developers.